Beside
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Kisahku, dimana aku mulai membuka mata ini... melihat segalanya begitu indah, astaga... teman-teman, dan orang yang diam-diam aku sukai./"Ma-maafkan kami, mon ami..."/"Hai, kau mirid baru...?"/...#NYO!Spain... summary GaJe XD#


Tik... Tok...

Suara detikan jam terdengar memecahkan keheningan, ruangan yang sungguh minimalis dengan cahaya yang minim. Suara rintik hujan terdengar dari luar rumah yang mulai membasahi kaca jendela. Suara sayup-sayup terdengar seraya sorakan senang berkumandang. Bahkan sesuatu yang bergelung di balik selimut tambak resah saat terdengar cekikan tiba-tiba. Dan satu hal, ini bukan fanfic horor...

" _Dios mio_ , aku benar-benar tidak menyangka... oooh~ini pasti mimpi!" Dan suara semacam itu yang terdengar. Oh, mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk di kursi dengan tangan yang bertopang dagu pada meja, dan wajah berseri-yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan cahaya bulan-menatap kaca jendela di hadapannya yang menampilkan rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan.

Gadis itu tampak sangat gembira malam ini, karna besok adalah hari yang menjadi suatu bayang-bayang impiannya yang akan tercapai. Mungki lebih dari satu-dua-atau tak terhitung setiap kali bibir ranum itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang samar dengan terendamnya dengan gemuruh hujan.

Bila dlihat secara jelas, ruangan ini adalah kamar tidur dengan dua kasur yang dipisahkan oleh nakas kecil di tengah-tengahnya, kamar yang sederhana dengan dua lemari pakaian dua meja belajar dan dua lampu belajar dengan salah satu yang menyala, dan kalau kita sorot meja belajar dengan lampu menyala itu, terlihat buku-buku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk memenuhi meja itu, sedangkan sang pemilik nampak tidak terganggu.

"Oh, ya!aku lupa! _dios mio_ , aku belum menyiapkannya." Sang gadis merutuk kecil seraya tangan mungilnya mendorong kursi beroda itu dengan tubuhnya yang mulai tegap. Terlihat dari gaya berpakaiannya memang seperti pakaian kalangan remaja biasa, jeans pendek dengan _T-shirt_ yang lumayan kedodoran dan panjang kadang tak terlalu cocok dipakai pada tubuh ramping itu. Rambut berwarna coklat bersinar yang diikat dengan asal ke belakang dengan jepitan rambut-bahkan hampir mirip sanggul-

Yang dibalik selimut semakin merasa terganggu dengan celotehan tak jelas dari gadis itu. Terlalu lama bersabar, makhluk yang berada di balik selimut itu menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. "Hei, sekarang sudah malam, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku..."

Yang bersangkutan mennghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang mengobrak-ngabrik laci meja dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang di belakangnya. Gadis itu menaikan kembali kacamatanya yang kedodoran-hanya dipalkai saat belajaf. a. k. a. kacamata belajar-miliknya yang merosot, tiba-tiba wajah itu kembali berseri dan senyum kembali menngembang.

 _"Hermano~_ "

Sang pemuda yang sedang menatap gadis itu terbelalak saat tiba-tiba sebuah beban menumpu pada tubuhnya, manik biru laut itu sesaat terbelalak lalu kembali melembut, sang gadis mengeratkan pelukan dengan jari-jarinya yang mengerat pada piyama sang kakak yang lusuh. Hening sejenak, hanya ada detikan jam dinding dan tertariklah sudut bibir sang kakak.

"Yah, aku tahu. Kau sangat nampak senang, dan aku tahu itu..." Sang adik tersenyum kecil dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang kakak yang agak terlihat kecewa.

"Nanti di Asrama kita bisa sekamar tidak yah?" Pertanyaan klise tapi nampak laki-laki berdarah Portugal itu tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Terulurlah tangan eksotis sang laki-laki itu mengentuh puncak kepala sang adik yang bahkan tanpa sadar sudah dewasa, masih sangat segar ingatannya tentang adiknya itu saat mereka bermain dan bersama-sama, melakukan aktifitas berasama, belajar bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, dan ingatan indah yang lainnnya, dan tanpa sadar adiknya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja.

"Mungkin tidak..." Sang kakak merasa sedikit bersalah saat senyum cerah adiknya yang menyinari malam itu menghilang digantikan dengan raut kekecewaan. Astaga, apa ia salah bicara?

Entah kenapa sang kakak merasa aneh saat mereka sudah membuat jarak pemisah mulai esok, mereka mungkin akan dibatasi banyak sekali halangan. Ok, kemarin memang dia yang membuat tembok pemisah untuk mereka-dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk dari Asrama-tapi entah kenapa ia kembali rindu pada adiknya yang dulu, sekarang mereka akan memiliki jalan masing-masing. Ingatkan dia bahwa adiknya telah besar.

"Peluk..." Manik sang kakak membulat saat diliatnya sang adik yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Berusaha memaklumkan, sang kakak merentangakan tangannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya dan menatap kakaknya. "Boleh?" Sang kakak mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan tak perlu menunggu beberapa menit kedua kakak-beradik itu saling melepas rindu.

"Kau tidur di sini, yah?" Sekarang gilran sang adik yang tersedak salivanya sendiri, seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat wajah tampan kakaknya yang sedang menyeringai.

"DASAR MESUM!"

* * *

Hetalia: Axis Power Belongs to © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur maju mundur cantik(?), OC!Male!Port! NYO!Spain.

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selesai~" Suara teriakan terdengar nyaring bergema di ruangan itu, seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi tertegun saat tangannya sedang memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi. Dengan setelan jas dan baju coklat lalu celana panjang kotak-kotak, menatap bingung ke arah seorang gadis yang tengan memunggunginya menatap cermin besar yang memantulkan pancaran dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Sang pemuda meletakan handuknya saat merasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering ke atas kasur di sampingnya.

Sang gadis berbalik. Pemuda itu bergeming saat melihat penampilan adiknya yang nampak berbeda. Rambut coklat yang diikat twintal baju seragam berwarna merah muda kotak-kotak, dan sebuah tas punggung yang dikaitkan di satu pundaknya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, _Hermano_?" Tanya sang adik-Isabel-seraya mempertunjukan baju seragam barunya di hadapan sang kakak tercinta.

"Umh... ya, kau ter... terlihat berbeda." Isabel menatap bingung kakaknya-Alfonso-bagaimana cara menangkap maksud dari kata-kata pemuda kelahiran portugal itu. Alfonso mendengus kecil. "Lupakan, sekarang ayo kita berangkat!"

Sebelah tangan sang kakak terulur menarik tangan sang adik, dan yang sebelah lagi terulur mengambil tas punggung dan mengaitkannya ke satu pundak.

"Ta-tapi _Hermano_... bukannya-"

"Sudah ikut saja!"

..._-X-_...

Isabel termenung sebentar setelah tubuhnya pegal-pegal mengangkut barang-barang bawaannya dan ditaruh di kamar asramanya, dan sekarang, dia harus mengangkut satu dus pakaian dan keperluannya untuk diangkut ke kamarnya. Waw, untung saja ia datang pagi, kalau tidak ia akan telat masuk kelas, karna kata sang kakak pelajaran hari ini dibintangi oleh seorang guru paling killer dengan tampang stoik andalannya.

" _Dios mio_... ini yang terakhir." Suara hentakan kaki bergema ditimbulkan oleh suara dari sepatu milik Isabel yang sengaja ia torehkan pada lantai asrama. Kesal sekesal kesalnya orang kesal. Masa sih, hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dihiasi dengan tubuh yang linu karna terlalu banyak mengangkat beban.

"Coba aku hubungi kakak..." Isabel merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna merah dengan gambar Tomat lalu berusaha mengetik pesan untuk kakaknya sebelum-

"HAHAHAH... COBA AMBIL INI KALAU BISA!"

Kaget bukan kepalang, kepala milik Isabel berputar 90 derajat saat suara cempreng menggelegar terdengar menggema di lorong koridor diiringi dengan derap langkah kaki yang mengebu-ngebu.

" _BLOODY H*LL! FUC*ING!DA*M!_ BERIKAN BUKU-KU DASAR _DUO_ KAM*ETTTTT!" Sang gadis hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang entah kenapa sangat tidak manusiawi dan memalukan.

BRUK*

"AW..."

Seseorang-atau lebih tepatnya 2 orang-tak sengaja menambrak bahu Isabel dan membuat dus yang dibawa gadis malang itu hampir berakhir di atas lantai yang dingin, mata berwarna emerald itu terbelalak saat dilihat bahwa ponsel yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya sendiri jatuh terkapar di atas lantai saat ia sedang mempertahankan dus itu. Terlihat Isabel mengaduh sakit seraya mendelik ke arah orang sebleng yang tidak tahu tatra krama itu.

Dan dapat dilihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut platinum dengan cengiran sok _Awesome_ dan senyuman dua jari, dan disela-sela aktifitas kaki-kakinya yang sedang menghentak lantai beraturan seakan siap lepas landas kapan saja.

"Ma-maafkan kami, _mon ami_..." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu menepuk pundak Isabel pelan seraya tersenyum dipaksakan dengan sebuah buku bercorak hijau yang mencurigakan.

"Hai, kau mirid baru...?" Tanya sang Albino dengan burung berwarna kuning diatas kepalanya, sang kawan yang mendengar nada kasual yang diucapkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengercit heran, pada saat begini. Sag pirang menatap khawatir saat maniknya tak sadar menangkap sebuah ponsel yang tergelatak dilantai dengan keadaan kaca yang pecah.

 _"Mon ami_ , bagaimana bila kau ikut kami dulu?" Pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu membuat Isabel mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap bingung, lalu jongkok dan memungut ponsel kesayangannya selama ini.

Pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat dengan pita itu menyikut lengan kawannya saat dilihat perubahan air muka Isabel, sang Albino awalnya tak mengerti dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kau ikut kami dulu!"

Tanpa peringatan pemuda berambut platinum menarik tangan Isabel dan mengisyaratkan Isabel untuk mengikutinya dengan sekali sorotan, awalnya Isabel bingung tak mengerti , dan keanehan saat dus yang ia bawa terasa hampang dan ternyata diangkat oleh pemuda pirang yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. " Aku-kami- akan bertanggung jawab."

"E-eh..." Isabel yang kebingungan saat dirinya terasa ditarik dan dibawa lari oleh pemuda yang menengok ke belakang-ke arahnya- sebentar dan membentuk senyumam dengan dua jari yang berbentuk _Piece dan_ cengiran lebar yang membuat wajah gadis maditerania itu memerah, saat tangannya digenggam.

"HOI, GILBERT!FRANCIS!KEMARI KALIAN, _GIT!_ "

Tubuh isabel bergidik saat didengarnya teriakan yang sangat sadis dan wajah kedua orang yang sedang beralari beriringan dengannya memucat. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sebelulum Isabel menyuarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya, pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya langsung memotong. "Kami akan jelaskan nanti! sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat!"

Dan Isabel hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, saat dirinya merasa awal mula hari di sekolahnya akan menjadi hari dimana dia akan ter-cap sebagai murid teladan dan berbudi pekerti, dan ternyata sekarang... ia-yang baru saja ia ketahui-sedang dikejar ketua OSIS yang sangat garang, dan anak baik tak mungkin seperti itu

Tapi entah kenapa Isabel puas hati saat dilihatnya Francis Bonnefoy-pemuda berambut _blonde_ -dan Gilbert Beilschmidt-pemuda dengan burung kuning-berlari berdampingan berasamanya. Senyumannya mengembang disaat dilihat dus-nya sedang berada di tangan Francis dan tangannya yang sedang berada di genggaman Gilbert.

Mungkin ia harus mencoret keinginannya untuk menjadi anak teladan.

.

.

.

Dan itulah awal mula pertemuan mereka.

 _TBC OR DELETED?_

* * *

A/N: Sekarang entah kenapa hari ini Yaku mau nge-publish cerita yang udah lama dibuat tapi mager ngirimnya, eh... kesaimpaiaan juga. Awalnya mau bikin Gilbert sama Francis jadi NYO! tapi entah kenapa biar lebih seru Antonio saja dibikin NYO!#digamparfanstBTT

Awalnya mau bikin UKSp, tapi kok gak jadi yah :'))#nangisbombay# eh... malah jadi bikin cerita dengan tema Friendship, entah kenapa (kalau mau jujur) kalau ngeliat BTT itu terasa hati itu sejuk... tentang persahabatan mereka, dan kisah mereka. Entah mengapa jiwa yang selalu ingin Antonio jadi uke menghilang dan dibuat jadi netral#plak#. Tenang, mungkin... ok... MUNGKIN!#digampar# Gil-Gil bakal dipasangin sama Chiara a.k.a. Romana, dan sebenernya gak pernah suka PruMano karna nganggap bahwa Romano/Romana itu cuma milik Oyabun#digampar.

Mungkin cukup sesi curhatnya :'))#nyet!# dan Authoress mau melanjutkan pekerjaan yang numpuk!#dirajambunda

Ok, akhir kata:

.

.

.

Mereviewlah bila berkenan, Yaku lagi buka untuk Flame nih... soalnya Yaku yakin nih cerita emang pantes buat menampung Flame :"))


End file.
